Fall of the Tallest
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Invader Kay, the smartest and youngest Invader ever,is also a notorious criminal. And after rescuing Tak, her destiny is clear: To dethrone the Tallest and take their place. But when she falls in love with a Hyuuuman, the plan backfires.
1. Prologue

The Fall of the Tallest

Prologue

-Planet Judgmentia, "The spike of Judgment"-

The young female Irken stood calmly, taking no heed of the screens showing her face or the eager crowd behind her. She was used to it by now- how could she not be, seeing as she had done this countless times before.

Instead she focused her attention on the three Control Brains hovering in front of her, and the Almighty Tallest on either side of the trio. She surprised herself by not casting a hateful glare on Tallest Purple- maybe she was starting to forgive him at last.

No, she couldn't forgive him, because it was his fault she was here to begin with. If it wasn't for how fun this was, she would have stopped letting them catch her long ago. No, no matter how much she wanted to, she could never forgive him for that.

Finally after a while, the middle brain spoke. "Invader Kay, you are charged with crimes of treason against the Empire-"

"Some crimes. I saved a planet marked for Invasion. So?" she muttered, shifting her hands slightly in their bindings.

"-And for resisting arrest numerous times-"

"I was eating a sandwich!" Kay protested.

"-And for escaping the Irken Existence Evaluation nineteen times-"

"Only nineteen? Dang it, I thought it was more than that."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry." The brain apologized. "There was a data flaw. You escaped us Ninty times-"

"THAT is better." Kay grinned. "You had me worried there for a second. I thought I had failed."

"Kay, don't you understand the severity of your situation?" Tallest Purple said in an almost pleading voice. "You are going to fail the exam, and then you'll be-"

"I understand," She snapped. "That it was you that even had me put up for this. It's YOUR fault I'm here, no matter what you may think. Anyway, I understand my situation very well, thank you, and I would rather you left me alone. If you really cared, you wouldn't have done this to me."

Purple sighed sadly and hung his head. "Kay…" he trailed off.

The center Control Brain spoke up again. "Kay, you are a Defective."

"Yeah I know, get on with it already. My nose itches, could this be loosened a bit?" she held up her bound hands.

Tallest Red sighed and waved a guard over to loosen the rope just enough so she could scratch her nose.

"Thank you. Now continue." she said cheerily.

"Your data will not be allowed into the collective- it must be removed and erased completely. Prepare yourself." a chair appeared behind her and she was quickly tied down to it by the guards, her hands still bound and resting on her lap.

"These are necessary precautions that we have taken due to your skills at escaping." The left brain said. "We took every way you have ever escaped and created restraints specifically for you. This time, scum, there is really no escape for you."

Kay struggled against the rope, seeming to panic, before slumping over slightly. "Well, fun's over. I guess it really is time." She took a deep breath and winked at Purple. "See ya, Dad." Then she twisted her left hand and pressed a small button, disappearing instantly.


	2. Tak's Return

Chapter 1

-Kay's Battle Cruiser, somewhere near the edge of the Milky Way-

"Welcome back, Kay." the computer said as she materialized in the ship. "We stayed on the course you left us on."

"Thank you." Kay looked down at her hands, which were still bound. "Oh, come on. Seriously?"

"I'll cut it." another voice said. A little SIR unit ran up with a pair of scissors. She had a triangular shaped body and bright blue eyes.

"Careful MISSY. Don't cut me on accident." Kay held her hands out and the little robot sliced through them. Kay rubbed her wrists and sighed. "Well, the fun is over. If I let them catch me again I might not make it out."

MISSY's eyes turned red and they seemed to tilt a little, to show she was sad. "Please don't go back." She begged.

"I won't, don't worry." Kay knelt down and hugged her little friend. "Promise." When she got up, she walked over to the controls and started programming coordinates. "In order to stay away from the Armada, I will go to Earth. That seems to already be a dumping ground for the Defectives. Perhaps I'll be okay there. And I've heard there is an idiot of an Irken there. Who knows? Maybe-"

"Kay, unknown object approaching." The computer warned.

In front of them floated a slightly burned, beat up object that seemed to resemble a Voot Escape Pod. "Check for life signs."

"There is one life sign in the object." The computer announced after a short pause.

"Tow it into the ship bay. I'll go right down. MISSY, you have control of the ship while I'm gone."

"Yes Kay!" the little robot saluted.

It definitely was an escape pod, and if there was someone in it she had to get them out quickly. Escape pods were only good for about five years, and who knew how long this one had been floating around. Luckily, thanks to escapes 15- 32, she was well practiced in breaking into various vehicles AND breaking out of them.

Kay searched the entire front of the pod until she found the weak spot and smashed it in. And when she had, she saw an unconscious female Irken, and a SIR unit activated and looked up at her. It didn't speak, but it did try to pull the girl out of the wreckage. So she gave it a hand and soon the Irken was freed.

RE- ACTIVATING.

Electricity arced around the body, causing it to spasm uncontrollably. It stopped only when a thin trail of smoke could be seen coming from one of the antenna. The Irken blinked slowly, then said in a tired voice: "Where am I?"

"You're fine. I found you floating in space." Kay helped her up to her feet, and then helped her to a nearby bench. The Irken's legs were shaking so bad, she didn't want to risk her falling down. "I'm Invader Kay."

"Invader Tak." She looked around at the room. "Nice battle cruiser. So the Tallest gave an Invader a war ship?"

"Not exactly _gave…_" Kay laughed nervously. "I kinda borrowed it."

Tak nodded, seeming to understand what she meant. "What year is it?"

"By what planet?"

"What is the closest inhabited one?"

"Earth."

Tak sighed. "Yeah fine. What year?"

"According to the computer, 2012."

She seemed really surprised. "I was asleep for five years. Impressive." Then she groaned. "That idiot Zim is still there, isn't he?"

"So that's his name…"

"Is there any way you can take me there? I need to speak with him."

"I was actually heading there myself." Kay told her. "I'll let you come too." She pressed a button on her pendant- an Irken symbol. Almost immediately MISSY ran in. "MISSY, take Tak and her SIR to a guest room."

"Yes Kay!" she said happily. "Follow me miss." she took Tak's hand and led her away, followed closely by the other SIR.

As soon as they were gone, Kay turned to a nearby screen. "Computer, give me all information regarding an Invader Tak."

"Processing." after a little while a picture of the same Irken she had just talked to was shown on the screen. "Match: Janitorial squad member Tak. Tried to become an Invader, but due to a power outage, was unable to take the final exam. Disappeared five years ago after telling the Tallest she was going to empty planet Earth and fill it with snacks. Presumed dead. Labeled as a Defective by Tallest Miyuki, but shown mercy due to her amazing intelligence and the fact that she is the daughter of former Tallest Miyuki."

"Interesting." Another Tallest- Daughter? They would be good friends. Wow, Tallest Miyuki herself! Kay hadn't ever met her, as Miyuki died soon before Kay was born, but she had heard of her. Kay then said: "Computer, now find me all information regarding an Invader Zim."

It didn't even take the computer a second to find it. "Invader Zim, now demoted to Food Service drone, single handedly ruined Operation Impending Doom 1. Banished to FoodCourtia, and then to Earth. Idiotic, but combined intelligence and lunacy makes him very dangerous. Labeled a Defective by Tallests Red and Purple, but escaped due to an error in the Control Brains. Brother of Tallests Red and Purple."

"Can you give me any information about Earth?"

"Earth, primitive planet, populated with morons, Atmosphere similar to that of Bootie- Nen. Inhabitants are ugly and hairy, stupid, and have more then one organ."

Kay winced in disgust at that knowledge. "Eww. What kind of slime beast has more than one?"

"Invader Kay, planet Earth approaching."

"Good. Prepare a shuttle for me."

"Kay, you are being hailed from the planet."

"Put it on."

An Irken appeared on the screen. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Invader Kay. Are you Invader Zim?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And what business do you have here on my planet?"

"I seek a place to hide." She told him honestly. "From what is not your concern."

"I see. I will let you land, but do not try anything!"

Kay nodded and the transmission ended. She sighed. "Well, lets go."


	3. Friends with Hyuuumans? NEVER!

Chapter 2

-Earth, United States, unknown location-

Kay landed the shuttle behind a house that said: "For Sale". She went around and took the sign away, and then stepped into her new home.

The main living room was directly part of the entry way, and an attached hall led to a flight of stairs on one end and a kitchen/ dining room on the other end. Up the stairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. _This will be easy- all I need to do is make entrance to that room impossible through the door, and then I will convert it into my secret base. _

There was a beeping noise from the PAK, and a screen popped out and the face of MISSY could be seen. "Miss, Tak is up and requests to talk to you."

"I'll be right up." the screen retracted, and Kay reached over and activated her teleporter. Soon she reappeared in the Battle Cruiser, where Tak stood waiting.

"I need to talk with both you and that idiot down there." she said, narrowing her eyes a bit. "I have something you both need to hear and, as much as it pains me to ask for HIS help, I need you both to help me with something."

"Right." Kay said. "I will get the coordinates and we can take the Teleporter-"

"No need. I know EXACTLY how to find him."

Zim sat in the lunchroom, poking a glob of… some weird form of Hyuuuman meats. It almost seemed to be alive, and throbbed strangely. "Eh?" he said as something splattered on the side of his head. "AAA! IT BUUUURNS!" He fell off the seat, his head smoking.

Dib sat at the table nearest him, laughing his head off. "Take that, Zim!"

"STOOOOOPID HYUUUMAN MONKEY!" Zim stood up on the seat dramatically, which would have been more frightening if he didn't have muffin falling off his face. "You will pay for the Muffin- ing of AMAZING face of ZIM!"

"Cut it out." A familiar voice said. Dib and Zim froze, then turned to see Tak, followed in by a shy looking blonde girl. "I see you are still as stupid as ever."

"Tak." They both said, narrowing their eyes.

"Zim, I need to talk to you." She pulled Zim aside and talked quietly, while the blonde girl turned towards Dib.

"Hi." she said shyly. "I'm Kay."

"Hello." I'm Dib. Do you know her?" he said, pointing to Tak."

"Not really." Kay said truthfully. "I met her on the walk here. She seems kinda nice. She has a weird name like Tak or something right?" she kinda laughed. "Well, I guess my name is pretty weird too."

Dib smiled. "So is Dib." They laughed a bit, then he said: "But be careful. Tak is really an Alien."

"An alien?"

"Yes, and the kid she is talking to- Zim- he's an Alien too! They are from some weird species called 'Irkens' and they are ranked by height. I'm trying to learn more, but I can't translate their language symbols very well."

"Really?" Kay was pretty surprised he knew as much as he did. For a hyuuman, he was pretty smart. "That's cool!"

Now it was Dib's turn to be surprised. "Y- You think it's cool? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Aliens are cool!" Kay grinned, laughing deep down inside.

"You believe in aliens too?" Dib was giddy.

Restraining her laughter, she responded: "Of course I do!"

"Do you like any other paranormal studies?"

"Like what?" Kay quickly converted one of her eye lens into a computer to find out what "Paranormal studies" were to a hyuuuman.

"You know- Bigfoot, Jersey Devil-"

"Ghosts?" Kay said, downloading the most interesting topic into her PAK so she would know a good amount about this topic.

"Yes! Do you believe in them?"

Kay overlooked the information quickly. "Yup!"

Dib jumped up in the air. "Finally! Someone who appreciates the paranormal!"

_If only you knew… _She thought. But just then the bell rang. "Come on, class time. What do you have?"

She looked at the paper Tak had given her. "Um… English." man, it was going to take forever before she could read this language perfectly.

"Sweet! I have that class! We can walk there together."

"Okay…" She saw Tak motioning her over. "One sec." she went over to the others, noticing the lack of any real disguise on Zim. "Umm… where is your disguise?"

"This is it, PUNY minded excuse for an Invader! DOES IT NOT AMAZE YOU?" he said dramatically.

"… not really." She answered.

Zim just stared at her.

"Anyway, I worked our schedules out so that we all take the same classes every day. This will keep us together as much as possible in this filthy skool. Ah, how much easier it was in the days of the horrifying teacher-"

"Ms Bitters teaches here now." Zim interjected.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she teaches the English class. It's a two period class too."

"Interesting…" Tak said. Then she went back to what she was originally saying. "Shall we meet up at your house after skool, Zim?"

"Why not on my Battle Cruiser?" Kay asked.

Zim's eyes widened. "A REAL Battle Cruiser? Wow! I've never been on one before! We shall meet on Kay's ship. But not after skool- we shall meet tonight at seven. Kay, send me the coordinates for the ship as soon as possible."

"Wait-" Kay pulled out a scrap of paper and jotted a couple numbers down. "Here you go."

He took it and examined it approvingly. "Very nice." He told her, tucking it in his pocket. Come on, we need to walk to class."

"Uh… I'll walk with my new friend." Kay turned and went back to Dib. "So, tell me everything you know about Ghosts."

Tak and Zim looked at each other, worried.


	4. A Devious Plan

Chapter 3

"Good day, class." Ms Bitters growled. "Today we will learn more about the pitiful subject that will get you no where in your already horrid lives, Poetry."

Kay felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to see Tak holding out a paper. She took it and unfolded it. It was written entirely in Irken, so unlike the textbook in front of her she had it read in no time. It said:

_What are you doing? Why did you walk to class with Hyuuuman Dib?_

She leaned over to Dib. "Can I borrow a pen?"

"Of course!" he handed her a red pen, and she went back to the note.

_He isn't that bad you know. He's a lot like me in many ways! I think we could use him!_

Tak read this in alarm.

_He hates us, Kay! He hates all aliens!_

_He doesn't hate me._

_He doesn't know that you are an alien._

_Give me a chance, I can make him understand._

_Fine. But be careful- He has a nasty habit of wanting to dissect things._

Kay crumpled the note and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she pulled out another and struggled to write in hyuuuman symbols.

_Dib, so do you hate Zim and Tak?_

Dib took it and started scribbling in that bizarre language.

_Yes! Those Alien scum are only trying to take over Earth! Why wouldn't I?_

_Good thing I'm not an alien, huh?_

Kay realized how risky that statement was, but she wanted to know.

_Yeah. No offence, but if you were I'd probably hate you too._

Deep down inside she felt herself scream: "I TAKE OFFENCE!"

_Wait, do you hate them just because they are aliens?_

_All aliens want is to take over earth. So yeah._

_So there we are. _Kay thought. _Tak was right, you would never help us. Unless I can convince you I'm on your side and get you to trust me with everything before you find out!_

"So what is it we needed to talk about?" Kay asked as Tak sat down on a chair. They were all sitting in some random room in the Battle cruiser that, based on what it looked like, must have been intended to be a lunch room. There were endless cabinets full of sugary snacks. They were sitting at a table, Zim holding a bowl of a popular Irken meal- basically a pale yellow paste of sugary stuff. He ate it messily, acting like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in forever. But she didn't doubt it. Nothing on any planet could beat Irken food.

"While floating through space I was researching my dear mother. Apparently, out of all the Tallest, she was the most popular. She was the kindest Tallest ever- even kinder than Tallest Spork was rumored to have been! And based off of my own memory and common knowledge, she remained this kind up until the day she died-" Right here she glared at Zim, who looked sheepish. "And she was a Defective, as all of us here are. And, might I add, the first female Tallest as well as first Defective Tallest. Because of this, there was only peace when she was in power, more girls managed to become solders, and the number of Defectives killed dropped dramatically."

"I wish I had been around when she was Tallest…" Kay sighed.

"Then I looked at Tallest Spork's history. He wasn't in for very long, only ten years, before he died-" Here Tak glared at Zim again, and he only pretended to be very interested in his shoes. "But he was loved almost as much as my mother. He didn't really help the death toll of Defectives much, but there was still a lot of peace. In fact he died just before he could sign a law that would have allowed Irkens to once more be able to live as we used to- free of the PAK."

"That's right!" Kay exclaimed. "I've studied the history of the PAK. Irkens didn't need it until the Great Destruction- the year that for some unknown reason most of our planet was destroyed. It all had to be rebuilt, and the collected minds of the fallen were put together to create the Control Brains! And then they started growing the Smeets in tubes rather then letting them be naturally born, and put a PAK on all of them to keep them alive in the harsh conditions."

"Exactly. Only our bodies have adjusted, and if it wasn't for the fact we now require the Pak to sustain us, we could take them all off right now and be fine. But every new Smeet born from a test tube needs it, as the enviroment in the tube is hazardous and actually creates the Smeet's problems. Spork would have signed a law that would have made it once more legal for Smeets to be born naturally, and to make the PAK an optional thing, but SOMEONE'S Infinate Energy Absorber Thingy ate him…"

Zim slunk farther into his chair.

"Anyway, I digress. But from what I've seen, our race seems more successful under a kind leader. Now, take a look at this." Here she put down a diagram. "My good friend Invader Terra got this for me."

"Wait- you know her?" Zim and Kay said simultaneously

"Yeah…"

"She's my cousin." Kay told her.

"She's my niece." Zim also told her.

Then they looked at each other.

"Wait, your cousin? Who's your dad?" Zim asked Kay, now very interested.

"Almighty Tallest Purple." She replied, standing a bit taller.

"Oh, he's one of my older brothers-"

"GUYS!" Tak yelled. "HELLO?"

"Sorry." They turned back to face her.

"This is information regarding Red and Purple. Unlike Miyumi and Spork, they have been tyrannical the whole time- their very first day as Tallest they announced Operation Impending Doom 1! They broke an alliance with Planet Vort that has been around for centuries, and enslaved all planets we had once been in peace with. And now what do we have- Tallest that secretly are hated by almost every planet, and even by some on our own! This needs to be stopped."

Zim raised his hand. "May I say something?" Tak nodded and he continued, leaning back in his chair. "Now, I know you believe me to be an idiotic moron-"

The two girls burst into laughter at this. "We believe you to be more than that!" Tak cried, trying to suppress her laughter again.

He simply waved it away and waited until they had settled down once more. "Believe me, I only act this way as a way to accomplish my plans." Kay snorted, starting to lose control again, but he continued anyway. "I wish to create an injection that would mutate me and allow me to grow. This way, I can become the Tallest. I wish for you to help me. If we can create this it will put us one step closer to-"

"YES!" Tak cried. "Perfect! Then WE can take over!"

Kay coughed. "Um…"

"Let's get to work!" Zim said excitedly. "Tak, come with me. We need to get to work on the injection. And I know the perfect Guinea Pig!" He laughed in his weird almost sinister way.

They ran out of the room, leaving Kay alone. MISSY ran in.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked, patting her arm lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my PAK is malfunctioning slightly. I'll be it the equptment room if you need me." Kay got up and walked in there, feeling odd.


	5. Kay's Past

Chapter 4

_What is wrong with my PAK? It appears to be fine, but it couldn't be! It just doesn't feel like it's operating right. _Kay was ignoring the annoying beeping noise of her life clock as she checked it once more. Something had to be wrong with it, she just couldn't tell what. The problems started around the time she met that Hyuuuman… Maybe it really was a defective PAK like the Tallest said.

_The Tallest…_ She thought, clenching her fists. She closed the PAK up and placed it back on her, shutting her eyes as the memory flooded back in…

-Irk, Smeet Nursery, 214 years earlier-

"Daddy!" the little smeet said, running up to the huge, purple Irken. He laughed and picked her up.

"Hello Kay. How are you?"

"I is fine daddy!" she smiled happily. Then her face fell. "Daddy, the other smeets called me defective."

"Why?" her father set her down.

"Iunno. I was playing with my dolly the nice lady gave me, an' then I saw them being mean to the blue eyed one an' I told them to stop an' they did an' then they said I was defective." Smeet Kay cocked her head. "What's dat mean, Daddy?"

"It means you are just like me, honey. But don't repeat that, okay?" the Irken winked. "I have to go now- I have duties." Then he left without another word.

-Irk, Training Facility, 190 years earlier-

"What are you doing?"

The young Irken girl jumped and turned, hiding a red ball behind her back. "N- Nothing…"

The Irken eyed her suspiciously and took the ball from her. Then he looked behind her to see a young Vortian child. The child looked at him in fear.

Then the Irken glared at Kay again. "Hurry up- you'll be late. The Tallest wish to award you your new rank as Elite. Be honored- most have to take a test first, but you get to skip that." he marched towards the main building, tossing the ball over his shoulder casually.

Kay snagged the ball as it bounced past and kneeled down in front of the young boy. "Here you go. I'll play with you later. You have to go eat dinner."

"Lard Nar?" a Vortian woman called from inside the house.

"Buh Bye Kay!" Lard Nar said, giving her a hug before running inside.

Kay smiled, feeling warm inside. True, her PAK was malfunctioning a bit, allowing her to feel compassion, but the slight problem wouldn't stop her from becoming an Invader.

-Judgmentia, The Spike of Judgment, 100 years earlier-

"INVADER KAY!" The control brain boomed. "YOU ARE CHARGED WITH CRIMES AGAINST THE IRKEN EMPIRE-"

"I was helping planet Corn! They were in trouble!" Kay protested.

"Be quiet!" a voice said. Kay turned to see her own father standing there.

"You…" Kay growled, and the legs on her PAK extended. She leapt off the platform at her father. "YOU ASSIGNED ME TO THAT PLANET! YOU MADE ME COME TO THIS TRIAL! I HATE YOU!"

Tallest Purple dodged her, and she was soon caught and re- restrained by the guards. She shook her way out of their hands and stood there, looking a bit ticked off.

"Kay, you are a Defective."

"Now wait, computer, could we just spare her life and-" Tallest Purple started.

"No. That is only in cases of lunacy. Invader Kay has a faulty emotion suppressor."

"But so have two past Tallest, and-"

"They were also cases of lunacy. Kay is quite sane."

Purple looked defeated. Even he could not contend, as he, as defective himself, was simply a Lunatic.

"Kay, you will be-"

Kay reached up and pressed a button on her necklace, and her shuttle burst through a window, sending glass everywhere. MISSY opened the door and helped Kay up, and then they flew out, Kay laughing mockingly at the pitiful Irkens behind her.

-Kay's Battle Cruiser, Present-

Kay opened her eyes, feeling tears brimming in them. She wiped them away and thought again. Her emotion suppressor was broken… maybe it was what seemed wrong. But this was different. Usually, with anyone else, it was 'compassion', a nice word and one she knew well. Even with her dad it was compassion. But this was different and foreign. She had no word for it, and all she knew was that she had issues getting that Hyuuuman… What was his name again? Oh yeah, Dib…

There, even saying his name made the feeling come back. She sighed and held her head in her hands, searching her thoughts for any word that she could use. It was stronger than hate, but it did not feel like a hate. She didn't want to stay away from him, but she wanted to be with him right now… what was she thinking? No, she had to put all thoughts of Dib from her mind. Thankfully, this was where MISSY popped her head in.

"Miss? Tak and Zim went back to the planet and they want you to come to Zim's house immediately."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Kay stood up, took a deep breath, and left.

Dib lay on his bed, his glasses on the table nearby. He couldn't stop thinking about his new friend. "I can't believe it- someone actually wants to be friends with me! Me! I think it's awesome that she is also into the same stuff I am! I wonder if she watches Mysterious Mysteries too?" He paused. "I wonder why I am talking to myself…" He rolled over and stared out the window, starting to drift into sleep, and not noticing the flash of light or the Irken creeping up behind him with a syringe…


	6. Poor Dib

Chapter 5

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Zim and Tak winced a little at Kay's yell. Somewhere in the background MISSY, GIR, and MIMI were watching the Scary Monkey show and eating cupcakes. The monkey growled, sending the three SIR units into bouts of laughter.

"It was just a small experiment. The Dib Hyuuuman's body works in a similar fashion to that of an Irkens. By seeing what effect the injection has on Dib, we can see what will happen to us." Zim tried to explain.

"Do we have to test it on Hyuuumans though?" she asked him. "Why not rats? Or monkeys?"

"MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" GIR screamed from the other room.

"That's why no monkeys." Zim stated, smirking a bit. "Besides, Dib- stink is worthless to our plan."

Kay sighed. "Don't hurt him too much. He's my friend."

"Don't worry, if all goes well there should be no side effects." He looked smug.

"Stupid alien scum." Dib muttered the next day at lunch. Kay and Gaz sat on either side of him, Gaz ignoring her brother, who was now wearing a paper bag over his head.

"It can't be too bad…" Kay told him while thinking: _Zim is going to die. _She started to take the paper bag off his head, but he grabbed the edge and pulled it back down.

"No, no. I don't want anyone to see-" Kay ripped it off him and gasped a little.

His face was covered in huge pimples everywhere, making it almost impossible to tell it was even Dib! They were huge and swollen, and bright red. One of them had popped and was oozing a bright green liquid out all over his skin.

_Well, I guess this means it failed then… _Kay shook her head.

Dib took the paper bag back and replaced it on his head. "I hate Zim now… even more than before."

Kay looked across the room to where Zim and Tak sat, talking about something. "Hold on." She said, standing up and walking over there. "No side effects, huh?" she said as she approached them.

"Well, no FATAL ones…" Zim looked slightly uncomfortable. "But this means I need to change the formula a bit…"

"A bit? He's covered in pimples!" she laughed at Zim. "How could you possibly hope to be leader if you can't even make a simple injection correctly?"

He growled at her. "Silence! How could you possibly hope to do so? I know what you studied- Irken history and anatomy! I bet you couldn't make anything chemically advanced!"

"For your information, I actually did learn how to make a 'simple' Growth Injection, and it is WAY harder to make! It is going to require A LOT more than just a few chemicals mixed together." Kay grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a formula down. "Here, this is the chemical. Good luck making it with limited technology."

Zim stared at it in awe. The formula he had searched for for 15 years was here, right in front of him. "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIM!"

And that was when the Taco hit his face.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Zim screamed and dropped the paper, and Kay snatched it up again.

"Now, let me set a couple rules here." She said quietly, ignoring the writhing Irken on the floor. "There will be no experiments on the Hyuuumans without my knowledge."

"But we can't test it on ourselves!" Tak protested.

Kay sighed and closed her eyes. Why was she so worried about the Hyuuumans anyway? It's not like they worried about HER getting killed or anything. Besides, they were an entirely different, slightly inferior species! Her PAK sparked a little, and she felt all compassion slip away for a brief second as the Emotion suppressor started working once more. Why spare the Hyuuumans? They were disgusting, hairy things? Especially the big headed boy, Dib-

Her emotion suppressor stopped functioning again at the thought of her friend. Dib… what was it about him that made her PAK malfunction so often? If it wasn't fatal, she would have ripped her PAK out right there and fixed the darn suppressor. But it had been attempted on numerous Defectives, and they all died from it. No, death was not an option. She shook her head and looked over to where the poor teen sat alone- well, not really, his sister WAS there, but other than that he was alone.

Then she looked back to the other Irkens. Zim was trying to figure out where the random Taco came from, and Tak was just watching him, and hiding a bag of Tacos behind her back. "Fine, but tell me first before you try anything else." she relented, still not sure this was a good idea.

"Okay. We will." Zim held out the hand not covered in Taco meats and shook her hand. Kay gave him back the formula.

"I have to go- Dib might get too suspicious." She took off running towards him.

Tak and Zim glanced at each other, then Zim shook his head. "Anyway, it looks like we will need to use radio waves in order to perfect the injection." he stared at it closer, almost expecting something to pop up out of the blue. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Tak stepped next to him to look at the tiny slip.

"We need to use a frequency that will most likely disrupt the PAKs for a few seconds." He looked up at Tak. "Well, lets get a move on. We have to get that machine going."

"Got it." Tak nodded and walked away. But as she left she started thinking about how Kay acted. Why did she act so weird? She had heard rumors of Kay being defective beyond any repair, but no one seemed to know how she was. Tak found herself dipping deep into her past…


	7. Tak's Past

Chapter 6

-Judgmentia, The spike of Judgment, 200 years earlier-

"Irken Tak, you are a Defective." The Control Brain said to the young, twenty year old Irken. She wasn't very tall, as she had just left the classification of Smeet, and she still looked at the brain with the curiosity of a smeet. Her PAK's emotion suppressor was supposed to kick in after 10 years, but it still hadn't. And finally a nursery drone had alerted the brains, and they assigned her to have the IEE as soon as she was old enough.

"But-" she blinked.

"Control Brains, I wish to plead for my daughter. Can she-" Tallest Miyuki started.

"Irken Tak has a faulty Emotion Suppressor. She cannot be allowed to exist. Prepare yourself Irken, for-"

It was at this point Miyuki stabbed a Pak leg into a small hole in the base of the brain. There was an arc of electricity and the brain flashed and said:

"Irken Tak is allowed to live."

The young Irken grinned and ran up to Tallest Miyuki. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Tak." Miyuki kneeled down and gave Tak a big hug. "Be careful, Tak. No one can know of what I did. Carry this secret until the day you die."

"Yes mommy." Tak nodded.

Tak clenched her fist. Not long after that, her mother had been killed by that stupid Energy Absorbing Thingy Zim had made. Maybe in the beginning revenge had been part of her plan- revenge for her mother's death.

But Tak realized while floating in space that her mother would never had wanted her to take revenge. Tallest Miyuki would have wanted her to move on. It really wasn't Zim's fault her mom died- Zim was just being a moron as usual and didn't know the little thing would eat her. Zim also didn't mean to trap Tak on Devastis and ruin her life like he did- the pod was sound proof! And he didn't know she was in there! The more she had thought about it, the worse she felt about trying to get back at the idiot. And finally she secretly resolved that if she ever made it back, sure she would mangle him a bit for shooting her aimlessly into space, but that she would apologize for what she had done.

Unfortunately for her, neither the mangling or the apology had happened yet. But they would soon…


	8. Kay's PAK Malfunctions Again

Chapter 7

Tak heard a soft crying in the bathroom. She went in to find Kay, her disguise off, huddled in a corner, sobbing. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling next to her. Kay's PAK let a single leg out and it connected into Tak's, letting her see the scene that had happened…

-5 minutes before, The Skool.-

"Hey Kay, wanna come over and help me spy on Zim?" Dib ran to catch up with her as she made her way to class.

"Uh… sure!" Kay nodded. "But why do we need to spy on Zim?"

"To get proof he's an alien like I've said he is."

"Dib, do you really hate him and Tak?" she asked him quietly, dodging a teenaged boy with a football.

"Of course! They are trying to take over the earth! And if that isn't enough, it's made worse by the fact that they are alien scum. I hate aliens, and I never could like them."

Kay stopped walking abruptly. She felt her emotion suppressor spark a little and fail again. Tears welled in her eyes slightly, so she tipped her head so Dib wouldn't see it.

Dib stopped and looked back at her. 'You ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in class. I have to use the restroom really fast." she ran in there and leaned on a wall, hearing Dib's footsteps recede.

Why had her PAK reacted like that? It had been normal all day. Maybe it was because of what Dib said? Her PAK sparked again at the thought of that, and for a moment she forgot everything and only thought: _Stoopid hyuuumans. They will all die horrible deaths soon, and maybe then I can please my Tallest. Annihilating a whole species… Genocide of hyuuumans… think how their planet would burn and melt away…_

POP.

The sound of the E.S.'s failure was audible this time, and created such a shock that she was suddenly on the floor, the sudden wave of emotion causing her horrible pain and deactivating her disguise. She huddled in the corner and sobbed until she heard Tak's voice-

"What happened?"

Tak hugged Kay tightly. "It's okay… I'm here."

"I hate… b- being a… Defective…" she said, crying harder. "It hurts so much t- to feel…"

"Kay, I know. Believe me, I'm a defective too for the same reason. My E.S. obviously not as bad as yours, but it still sparks sometimes."

"But what if Dib finds out I'm not hyuuuman? He'll hate me forever, and he will-"

"Kay, calm down." Tak rubbed one of the irken's antenna. She quieted down instantly. "I have an idea. If you can get him to trust you, then maybe he won't care that you are an Alien."

"And if he does still care?"

"Then he isn't good enough for you." Tak smiled and hugged her again. "Okay? I'll even help out. Today I will 'accidentally' drop a note that Zim will help me write containing part of our plan. You will help Dib decode it somehow."

"Got it…" Kay nodded, sniffing a little. "But how is that supposed to help me?"

"If you help him decode it, and thus help him discover part of the plan, he will trust that you aren't an alien because in his mind an alien wouldn't help him against two other aliens." Tak helped her stand up. "And if he discovers you are an alien, he will hopefully remember that you helped him decode the language."

"Thank you Tak."

"No problem. It's the least I could do- you did rescue me."

"True." Kay looked at the clock. "Oh my Irk- we have to get to class!" Kay darted out of the door, followed quickly by Tak.

But they didn't notice Gaz, sitting there the whole time by the door, who had heard the whole conversation. Gaz stared at them for a moment, then muttered:

"Kay's Irken too, huh? Heh. This will be interesting to see what my brother does when he figures it out. Of course, I won't tell him, but it can't be too long before Kay makes a mistake…"

When Tak dropped that note near the trash, Kay's first reaction was to look at Dib. And by the look on Dib's face, she decided he really wanted to read it. Kay then glanced at Zim, who nodded towards it. Kay waited until Ms. Bitters was looking away before she darted over, grabbed the note, and returned to her seat. She handed it to Dib, who studied it carefully.

"Here, take a look." Dib gave it to her and she read it quickly. It was in Irken of course, but she wanted to quickly read it.

_So, are you still going after the Earth as well?_

_Perhaps. I mean, once I am the Tallest, I may not have need of this little planet. But it would still be fun to destroy…_

_Wait, whoever said YOU were going to be the Tallest?_

_Well, surely you aren't._

_I thought we'd let you-know-who decide. She was the one who rescued me, and I owe it to her._

_But didn't you pay her back by, you know…_

_Yeah, but she also would make a better Tallest then me in my opinion._

_She is more defective then either of us!_

_I understand this. Just trust me, okay?_

_Fine. But can I still take over Earth?_

_Go ahead._

Kay gave it back. _Hmmm… So Tak wants ME to be the Tallest… Interesting._

After class, Dib came up to her. "Hey, wanna help me decode this note?" he asked, holding the crumpled paper in his hand.

"Sure!" she told him, then thinking: _This is all going according to plan- Tak was right that he would want to decode it! _She took the note. "Isn't 'E' the most common letter? So wouldn't that mean this symbol is an e, as it comes up more times?"

Dib looked at the symbol she had pointed out. "Yeah!" he smiled. "Good going!" The two started walking to Dib's house, decoding the note as they went. But Gaz followed behind them, watching them in interest.

_Now this is just getting funnier! Oh what Dib would say if he knew she was an Alien! _Gaz smirked and looked back down at her game.


	9. A Very ZATR Chapter

Chapter 8

"What are you watching?"

"Scary monkey…" the three SIRs said in unison. Zim glanced at the TV, then out the window.

"It's practically night." He sighed and sat down on the couch. He deserved a break from working. He and Tak had been going for three days straight working on the growth serum, and he hadn't had any rest at all. Usually Irkens didn't sleep, but he also had not had sugar or caffeine in that amount of time, so soon after he sat down his eyes became very heavy. He lay down on the couch and was soon asleep.

"Zim? I need your help down in the base-" Tak walked in and saw the sleeping Irken. She smiled slightly and went to sit next to him. She lifted his head up gently and sat, then placed his head on her lap. He was so tired he didn't even stir. _Well, _Tak thought. _It is my fault- we haven't slept all weekend trying to get this done. _She rubbed one of his antennas gently and stared at him. He actually was kinda cute when he was asleep- and he looked so innocent.

Tak stopped suddenly, hearing something. Zim rolled over slightly and was talking in his sleep. "…hated me…"

She had heard rumors that you could ask a person who talked in their sleep anything, and they would answer truthfully. So she quietly leaned over and asked: "Who hated you?"

"Tak… hated me… hates me still…"

_So it does work! _"Do you hate Tak?"

"No… maybe… I dunno…"

Tak just kinda stared at him for a moment. Then she asked: "Are you a defective?"

"Yes… why… Tallest… hate me…"

"Do you understand your mission is fake?"

"My mission… the Tallest's way to… get rid of me…"

_So he does understand. _"Then why do you remain here?"

"My plan… needs to be done here…"

"I see." Tak was silent for a moment, and then said: "Why do you think Tak hates you?"

"I ruined her life… her mother died… her mission…" Zim rolled over again.

"Do you like Tak?"

"Invaders… do not feel… Hyuuuman emotions like 'liking'"

"But you are a Defective, right?"

"Defective…" he stirred a little, making Tak worried he would wake up, but he didn't. "Yes I am…"

"Do you hate Tak?"

"No…"

Tak grinned. "Hey Zim, do you really hate Dib and his sister?"

"The Dib- sister? No… just scared of her… Dib could be a friend if he wasn't so against aliens…"

"Do you hate GIR?"

"No… GIR is a good worker… but an idiot…"

"You are an idiot too."

"I know I am."

"Zim?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been awake now?" Tak folded her arms.

The 'sleeping' Irken grinned and opened his eyes to look up at her. "Not for very long. How long have you been talking to me?"

"A couple minutes now." Tak replied, expecting him to sit up and move away from her. He didn't.

"Tak, do you hate me?" Zim asked her.

"Not really anymore."

"Good. Because I don't hate you."

Tak rubbed his antenna again. "Zim, why are you still on my lap?"

"What, you want me to sit up?"

"No…"

"Okay then." Zim looked towards the TV, where the SIR units sat watching it still. Then he looked back at Tak. "Hey, remember that hate poem you wrote me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There was an awful lot of paper space for just that poem. Was there anymore to it?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to say it in front of a room of Hyuuumans."

"What else did it say?"

"I don't remember. I destroyed it."

"Oh…" Zim trailed off, looking at the SIR units again. Then back at Tak. "You know, I think you really were in love with me."

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious! You wrote me a poem and gave me a Valentine meat slab."

"If I remember correctly, I wrote you a Hate poem and threw a meat at you."

"And you never objected to accepting me as your 'love pig'."

"I doused you in barbeque sauce."

"And you accepted my gift-"

"I tied you up in your robot arm in the middle of class."

"And the meat slab I gave you-"

"I strapped to your head and threw you in a puddle."

"There was a picture of me in your locker-"

"Torn in half."

"You put: 'Love, Tak' on the note you taped on my back."

Tak stopped to think about that one. Then she said. "I think you like me."

"Ummm…" Zim turned red. "No, that's silly. Why would you think that?"

"You gave me presents. You said you were my love pig. You continued to do so even though it was obvious I was not interested." Tak grinned at him.

"Well, If I did 'like' you as the stinky earth smellies say, would you 'like' me too?" Zim asked her.

"Yes, I think I would." Tak replied.

"Good. Because I think I do." Zim closed his eyes again. "I'm still tired. I want to sleep some more."

"Okay. I'm tired too." Tak leaned back on the couch, her hand now holding Zim's, and they both soon were asleep.

"Hey Tak, I-" Kay peeked around the door and stopped, seeing the two sleeping Irkens. "I'll just leave you alone." she tiptoed away, giggling.

(Author's note- Do not laugh, pitiful Hyuuumans of meat and hair, at my first attempt at anything ZATR. I suck at writing this, and It was my first try! And I was trying to keep this appropriate for minors. So I hope you enjoyed my suck-ish attempt at ZATR. Please comment and tell me how I did.)


	10. Uh oh

Chapter 9

"Kay, remember to go home after school- not to Dib's house or anywhere else. Zim and I are activating a machine at exactly seven that will emit radio waves that will cancel out many of the PAKs functions."

The sentence floated through Kay's mind over and over as she walked home with Dib after school. She had already promised him she would go to his house- she couldn't break the promise. Besides, she had four hours until seven… that was more than enough time.

"Kay, you alright?" Dib's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"My idea to capture ghosts." She lied.

"Capture them? How?"

Kay smiled and dove into a discussion with him about using electromagnetic waves to create a box that spirits would be trapped in, and their theories about spirit boxes and talkies and how accurate they really were. They debated long after they had reached Dib's house, finishing only when the Mysterious Mysteries theme started.

Kay glanced at the clock. 5pm.

An hour later she and Dib were in his room, running scans of Zim's house. Kay had gently nudged the scans where she thought he would find them most interesting, but they wouldn't reveal too much. Dib squealed every time a new reading came in showing unknown technology and he took notes of it. Kay felt her PAK spark a little suddenly, so she excused herself out for a moment.

As she stood out in the hallway, leaning against the wall, she heard a voice from down the hall. "I know what you are."

Kay jumped a little and looked where the voice came from. Gaz stood in her doorway, looking at Kay.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my brother. Your secret is safe with me. But you may not be safe here. Come in my room with me." Gaz turned and walked back in and, not knowing what else to do, Kay followed her.

The room was filled with video game posters and old video game devices- many probably worth a lot of money. Gaz put her GS2 down near a computer and pointed at the screen, which showed a transmission… the same one Tak had sent Kay to warn her about the machine!

"How did you-"

"I stole equptment from my brother." Gaz sat down. "But that isn't the point. I don't care if you are a nice alien or not, but you need to be careful. Leave soon- you do not have much time before the radio waves hit.

"Got it." Kay nodded to her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. The sparking in your PAK is a malfunctioning emotion suppressor, right?"

"How-?"

"Take the stabilizing chip out- it's going to overload the chip when the waves hit."

"Thank you." Kay extended a leg and placed the stabilizing chip in her hand. "Thank you very much, Gaz. But why are you helping me? Don't you hate Zim and Tak and I?"

"Not really. Lets just say… I sympathize with you guys." She smirked. "Now go."

Kay was already feeling her disguise weaken as the clock drew closer to 7. She opened Dib's door. "I have to go home. I will be back in a second, okay?"

"Okay!" Dib called out of his room. "Hurry back, okay?"

Kay ran down the hall, bumping into Professor Membrane as she made her way to the door. "Sorry sir." She said, running out and making it down the street by the time it turned seven o' clock. But she didn't notice something was missing…

Prof. Membrane walked into his Dib's room. "Son, your friend dropped this necklace as she ran past." he placed the pendant on the table and walked out.

Dib picked up the small charm. "Huh. I never looked at this closely before. It's kinda weird looking like…" he gasped a little and set it down, eyes wide. "No…" He ran down the stairs and out the door, turning around the house to look into the garage.

"It can't be…" he said, eyes widening even farther, for there- on Tak's ship- was painted the very same symbol.

(Authors Note- When Gaz says: "I sympathize with you guys", this is a reference to a short story I wrote called 'Gaz, Her True Self'. If you have not read it, do so now, for you may enjoy it. Warning- it is somewhat ZAGR, but only at the end. Bye now!)


	11. Sadness

Chapter 10

Kay walked back up the steps of the Membrane house and knocked on the door. She had brought cookies with her as an excuse for leaving, and stood eating one.

"I'm over here."

Kay walked around the house to see Dib, leaning against a huge mass under a sheet. His expression was happy, but she could tell it was faked. "Hey Dib. Sorry I went to get cookies from my house. Want one?"

"No thanks." Dib wouldn't look at her, he concentrated on the ground.

Kay reached out and put her hand on Dibs shoulder. "Are you okay? Zim didn't do something again, did he?"

"Not exactly."

"What's the matter?"

Dib didn't answer. Instead he held out his hand. "Hey, you dropped this when you ran out. Interesting pendant."

"Thanks…" Kay laughed nervously, putting it back on.

"It almost looks alien." Dib finally looked at her, smiling cheerfully, but already his eyes looked upset. "But that's just silly, because you aren't an alien, are you- Kay?" his voice almost sounded accusing as he said that.

"Of course not." Kay said, really scared now. "My dad gave it to me."

"Interesting. I'd like to ask him where he got it- I like it. Can I talk to him sometime?"

"He's not here. He, uh, is in the army." Kay answered pretty truthfully.

"What about your mom?"

"Dead."

Dib's smile faltered suddenly, and his eyes flashed with grief. "So is mine."

It was silent for a moment.

"So it's only you in that big house, huh?" He finally asked.

"No- my little sister too."

"Ah, Missy, right?"

"Yes."

"Odd name for a child."

"It's no weirder than 'Dib'."

Dib laughed at that, his laugh sounding just as fake as his smile was. "I guess so."

There was more silence.

"Zim sure is stupid."

"Yeah." Kay responded, slightly distracted sounding. "He really is."

"He and Tak. Both stupid."

"Uh huh."

"Actually, their whole race is stupid- and everyone in it. I mean, a society run on height?"

"Mm hmm…" Kay bit her lip.

"And the leaders are the most stupid."

Kay stayed silent this time, clenching her fist. She looked over at Dib, who seemed to be watching her intently.

"So what color are your eyes?" he asked casually.

"Purple…" she said slowly.

"Is that natural?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Interesting eye color." Dib was silent, then said: "So what does your pendant mean- I mean, such an odd symbol must have a meaning."

"I don't know…" Kay was really nervous now, and she felt herself start to shake.

"Kay, what's wrong? You okay?" Dib came closer. "You look kind of nervous. Why should you though- I mean, you are not an Alien. So why would you be nervous?"

"Of course I'm not I'm just… cold."

"Huh. Funny, it is 80 degrees out."

Kay clenched both of her fists now. She had no reply to that.

"You know, I made this device. It's an alien detector- pretty useful." Dib pulled out a small blue box with a wire sticking out of it. "The screen lights up when it detects an Alien life form. Maybe we should go around and find how many more aliens there are."

Kay froze, staring in horror at the box. If turned that on… her thoughts were broken by Dib once more.

"Why are you lying to me, Kay?" His voice sounded angry now.

"I'm not lying-"

"Oh really?" Dib grabbed the sheet over the thing he leaned on and pulled- bringing it down in a cascade of cloth. And inside sat a beautiful, red voot cruiser. And painted on one of it's engines was a large Irken symbol.

"Your pendant matches the symbol on Tak's ship."

"How did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter. Why should I tell you anything? You are an Alien, just like them, huh?"

"I- No, I'm not-"

"Just admit it! You are nothing but alien scum!"

"Dib, I'm-"

Dib switched on the 'detector', and it went off instantly. Kay winced at the noise- the same radio frequency that interfered with the PAK. She curled up in a ball. "Turn it off!" she screamed. Her disguise wavered and shut off, revealing her as an Irken.

"I knew it." Dib turned away from her and walked back towards the house, leaving the device on.

"Dib, turn it off, please… The sound hurts me…"

Dib paused at her words, then turned to look at her. "If I left it on, I could capture you and prove the existence of aliens. I would become famous! And everyone would finally realize I wasn't crazy! We could prepare for an alien invasion!"

"Dib…" Kay felt her PAK sparking. She had to get out of here before it sparked out. But the frequency was messing up her PAK so bad she didn't have the energy to stand. "Please… for your safety if not mine, turn it off…"

"My safety?"

"My PAK… it's malfunctioning… I could lose control… I would kill everything here… please stop…"

"What, you are trying to save me?" Dib held the device in one hand. "I doubt it."

"Dib…" she slowly reached up and took off her pendant. She pressed in one of the antenna and it opened a hatch and a chip fell out. She placed the chip on the ground in front of him. "Put this in the ship and watch it. Please though, let me go…" her life clock started flashing.

Dib looked at the device and sighed, then shut it off. He picked up the chip and turned away. "You have thirty seconds. Run."

Kay activated her teleporter and was gone.

Dib walked over to Tak's ship and put the chip in a slot. Instantly he saw Kay, Tak, and Zim standing around watching a screen.


	12. Dib's guilt trip begins XD

Chapter 11

(Authors note- this gets violent! And don't laugh if it sucks- this is the first truly violent thing I have ever written!)

_Dib watched the screen as the data on the memory chip played a scene from the night before, as he had lay quietly sleeping._

"I can't believe you won't let me take over Earth!" Zim complained. "It's all because of the Dib Hyuuuman, huh? You like the FILTHY earth boy."

"No, I-" Kay paused and looked at the screen, which showed Dib fast asleep.

"Zim…" Tak said warningly.

He paid her no attention. "So, it's true. As long as the dirt boy lives, you won't let me take Earth. So, why don't I remove the problem?" He teleported out.

"ZIM! NO!" Kay teleported out as well, both of them ending up in Dib's room.

Zim held a twisting, alien looking blade above Dib's head. "I must have Earth. Goodbye, Dib!" He started bringing the knife down.

Kay leaped at him, making the knife slice her arm instead. Blood oozed out, and she held her hand over it. Sparks came out of her PAK and she threw Zim out the window, leaping out after him.

"Oof!" Zim hit the ground hard. "Oww… Kay, what the-"

Kay landed, PAK legs extended, right above him. She wrapped one around his waist and picked him up. "Stooopid Zim. I'll make sure you don't ever try that again." She wrapped another PAK leg around his neck and started trying to strangle him.

Zim struggled to pry the metal out from around his fragile neck and, this being in vain, he extended his own PAK legs and stabbed at Kay. She dodged it but released him on accident. He fell to the ground, panting for breath.

"Kay! Calm down!" He moved to the side and the sharp point of a PAK leg punctured the ground right where his head had been. Kay pulled it back out, leaving a deep hole.

She growled and watched as he ran off. She stayed there for a moment, then sparks came out of her PAK again and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Present…_

Dib stared at the now black screen. Kay had… saved his life… he covered his face with his hands. _What have I done? She will never speak to me again- I have to find Zim. Maybe he can help me… _He was slightly worried after seeing that video that trying to find Zim would end in his death, but he needed to apologize to Kay.

(Author's note- Again, this was my first try at violence… I may put up a warning due to said violence, but I'm not sure… tell me what you think! Alyx Nobody, out!)


	13. Dib pleads for forgivness

Chapter 12

Dib walked up to Zim's door, glancing fearfully at the gnomes all around him. A couple of them turned their heads to look at him, but they didn't move towards him, so he turned his attention back to the door. "Zim! It's Dib! I need to talk to you, or Kay, or someone!"

He felt a couple gnomes grab his arms and when the door flew open they flung him in. And before he could get up, a PAK leg grabbed him and held him against a wall.

"How… dare you…?" a eerie voice said. Tak came down from on the ceiling, still pinning him up. "Kay just left the base in tears." She told him, narrowing her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry!" Dib said, trying to get free. "I didn't know she-"

"She almost died last night. Her PAK malfunctioned so bad she was out cold for hours. And it wouldn't have malfunctioned if she didn't care enough about your filthy Hyuuuman life to try to save it. And all the thanks she gets is you almost making it happen again!" Tak bared her teeth. "I should run you through for that!"

"I- I didn't-"

"The worst part is, she might not come back thanks to you." Tak looked bloodthirsty now. "Every Irken in the universe is trying to kill her except for Zim and I. And many races would kill her just for being Irken! And now she is who knows where flying around! She might even-"

A transmission started coming through, causing Tak to drop Dib. She grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the elevator, and into the underground part of the base. She stepped up to the computer and pressed a button. "Invader Tak here."

The face of Tallest Purple appeared on the screen. Tak gasped a bit, but Purple shook his head. "Shh! Look, I shouldn't be doing this, but I must warn you- Kay is trying to turn herself in. But if she does, there won't be a trial- They will immediately deactivate her! Please, try to reason with her!"

"Why would you care?" Tak asked him, accusingly. Purple looked a little surprised at being talked to like that, but then he recovered.

"She is my daughter, and no matter what I want her kept safe." Purple looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Tak, I would do anything."

Tak thought for a moment. "Upgrade Zim and I to Invader." she told him.

Dib looked at her in surprise. "You mean- you guys aren't really Invaders?"

"Of course not! Zim was just sent here as a way to get rid of him- and I came here for revenge because HE made it so I could not be an Invader."

"It's true…" Purple sighed. "Fine. As much as I hate my little brother, we will make him an Invader. And, well, you can be one too- but only because of who your mom was."

In the background was heard Red yelling: "Kay's Cruiser! Hey! Come look! I see it!"

Purple looked towards the door, then back at Tak. "Please hurry!"

Tak saluted, then immediately started typing in commands. She gave Dib a spare invisibility suit. "Put that on and stay quiet, Hyuuuman. You will only make things worse."

Dib did as he was told and stood by her, totally invisible. Tak pressed one more button, and a distressed Kay appeared on the screen, her PAK sparking.

"Hello, Tak."

"Kay, your father called and seemed awfully worried. He said they were going to de-activate you immediately! Please, come back quickly."

"De-activate me, huh?" Kay smiled sadly. "Good. I won't have to suffer with this stooopid PAK much longer than." Kay sighed. "I'm not coming back, Tak. I give up. Why come back? I can't even go to school, Dib hates me, and I can't stay hidden in my base forever. And on top of it all, if my PAK sparks out again I might not make it! I'm dying anyway, Tak. I might as well go out with a bang, eh?" Kay grinned, but her eyes were still sad and a bit scared.

"Kay, please come back home."

"No Tak. I-"

"KAY!" Dib deactivated the suit, causing Kay to shriek in fear and fall off her seat. Kay hid under the dashboard.

"Nice going, big head." Tak muttered, restraining herself from trying to kill him again.

"My head isn't big." He muttered. Then he said: "Kay, please, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

Kay peeked at him from her hiding place. "Y- You just want to talk to me?" He nodded and she slowly got back up and sat down on her chair.

Dib turned to Tak. "Can you…?" he gestured towards the door slightly.

"Of course." Tak gave him a warning look, as if she was saying: _If you do anything to make this worse, you will wish you had never been born. _Then she left the room, and the two alone.

Dib looked back at the screen, studying Kay carefully. Her sad, deep purple eyes seemed to study him as well. "Kay, I want to apologize for what I said. I was surprised and I thought you were, well, lying to me so you could gain my trust enough to take over earth." he told her. "I was wrong, and I didn't mean half the things I said. I really don't think you are scum. Please, Kay, come back."

"Dib…" Kay's face softened.

"Please, what can I say that will make you want to come back? What do you want to hear me say?"

"I…" she trailed off, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"I… I want you to tell me what you really think about me." she blushed- which surprisingly looked pretty good on an Irken.

"You are a wonderful person, and my best friend. You are the only friend I really have- everyone else hates me. You are awesome, Kay!"

"But is that all?" her voice sounded somewhat disappointed.

"What do you want me to say? You are the nicest Irken I have ever met- kind, gentle, loving- So different from the rest of your race."

"That is why I could get killed."

"What do you mean?"

"You have studied the PAK's I assume? Well each one has a small chip in it called the Emotion Suppressor. It makes it so Irkens do not feel love or compassion towards anything. But mine is faulty, meaning I can at any time freak out and kill something. The memory chip I gave you- with what happened last night- that was my chip. I could have killed you by accident." Kay sighed. "In fact, the pain from the suppressor failing again was so bad, I blacked out and almost died- and would have had Zim not come back for me. I really am going to die, Dib, unless my theory works."

"What is your theory?" Dib asked, interested. "I want to help- I don't want you to die."

"I need to make my chip fail entirely and bust. If it does that, I can feel normally and not freak out." she winced as sparks flew from her PAK again.

"And if it doesn't?"

"I will die."

"How do you get it to bust though?"

"Well… I will tell you after you tell me what I want to hear."

"I don't know!" He was desperate. "Kay, I don't know what you want to hear! You are funny, smart, nice, intelligent, a good friend, pretty, sweet… what else do I need to say-"

Kay sighed and hung her head. The screen went static.

She stepped away from the screen, waiting. She had not yet broken audio- but she would in a moment. She prepared to teleport to the massive but then she heard:

"Kay! Come back! I- I love you!"

Dib screamed these words at the screen. He felt his tears come to his eyes, but he just stared at the static. She was gone! He had… lost her. He hung his head and started to sob bitterly. It was all his fault- if he hadn't freaked out so bad earlier, and taunted her, and used that stupid transmitting device…He slumped into a chair.

There was a flash of green light, and he felt two arms wrap around his neck gently. He turned the chair around to see Kay smiling at him, crying as well.

"I love you too, Dib." she leaned in and kissed him.

Somewhere inside her PAK, her Emotion Suppressor overloaded suddenly, trying it's hardest to keep the emotion down. But it was so strong the chip failed one final time and snapped in half, causing a flood of emotion to sweep over Kay. She pulled away from Dib as it did so- crying and laughing all at once.

"It worked. Dib! The chip busted! I'm free!" She leapt for joy.

Dib grinned to. "You aren't going to die now, Kay!" He stood up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything I did. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" She hugged him back. "I meant it, you know- I really do love you."

"I meant it too." Dib kissed her again.

Tak walked back in at this moment, saw what was happening, and walked back into the other room where Zim was working on the serum.

"What's going on out there?" He asked, pouring a drop of green liquid into it.

"Uh… nothing." Tak smiled. "Kay is back, that's all."

"Ah, okay then." Zim ran a chemical check on his computer. "Come on… work…"

The screen flashed: "Growth Serum."

"YES! SUCCSESS! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" He ran out the door before Tak could stop him.

"KAY! I'VE DONE IT! I COMPLETED THE GROWTH SER- er… Dib Hyuuuman? What the- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASE AND- Kay? What on Irk are you…You are hugging and… KISSING the Earth monkey? WHAT MANNER OF MADNESS IS THIS?" Zim walked back in, very shocked and disturbed.

"I tried to stop you…" Tak said calmly.

Zim just looked at her, wide eyed. "Does Kay not know she will get coooooties?"

"If she does, I don't think she cares."

Zim shuddered.

(Author's note- Well, I'm depressed now… :| Ah well I hope you enjoyed it… You have no idea how long I've waited to write this chapter!)


	14. The Epicness Returns Again

Chapter 13

(A/N- The shortest chapter yet… sorry!)

The Massive.

A beautiful ship, designed by the people of Vort in a time when the Irkens were their allies. Revolutionary design that is unique compared to all others. Perfect. Flawless. A true masterpiece of the stars. And… about to be attacked by two small Voot Cruisers operating under a cloaking device.

"Here we go." Tak said, turning in her seat to look at Zim while talking to the other Voot- Tak's actual ship. (A/N Tak is in Zim's Voot) "Do we remember the plan?"

Zim coughed. "You and I go and distract the Tallest by taking out the snack pods, Giving Kay and Dib time to get inside and take them out."

"Right."

"Tak," Kay said through the radio. "Won't you die? If the Tallest see you…!"

"It's a necessary risk." Tak told her. "You two just get in there and get them as fast as you can."

Inside Tak's ship, Dib put his hand on Kay's shoulder. "Don't worry- they will be fine."

Kay looked at him, his blue Irken eyes glittering. (A/N… again…: Wait! You'll understand in a moment) She nodded. "Lets go." She told Tak.

_The day before…_

"So you guys are trying to take over YOUR world now?" Dib asked skeptically.

"Yes. We want peace- not blubbering, snack loving fools." Tak responded. "Kay is, of course, the most suitable one for the job of Tallest."

Dib looked at Kay in surprise. "What?"

Kay looked down. "I'm genetically made to be the next Tallest…" She told him. "So I am the only one who can be tall enough."

"Exactly." Zim stepped in. "So we have devised a plan to take over Irk and put her in charge- thus stopping the stooopidness of the Armada from oppressing the universe. Besides, Kay promised me a favor if we succeeded.

Kay sighed. "Well, then I will need help. Dib, will you help us?"

"How?"

"Well, you need an Irken's strength… follow me." She teleported him and herself to her lab.

"Woah!"

"Don't touch anything." She programmed something into the computer. "Sit down right there." Kay pointed at a metal chair sitting nearby with a dome over it.

"Uh… No thanks…"

"Don't you trust me?"

Dib sighed and sat down.

Kay programmed some more and Dib fell unconscious. After a while, a door opened and an Irken appeared, wearing a black and blue outfit, a solid black PAK, and blue eyes. The Irken blinked and ran over to a mirror.

"What the- What happened?" he asked in Dib's voice.

"I put your mind into an Irken PAK and then took spare DNA and generated a body. Now you can help us fight the Armada." she explained, quickly checking the life scans on Dib's limp human body. "I can transfer you back later- as long as nothing happens to the body."

"I look like a freak-" he muttered, stopping when he realized Kay could hear him. He turned to look at her hurt expression. "Oops. Sorry Kay."

She sighed and turned back to the vital signs. "You know, I don't want to be the Tallest."

"Why are you doing this then?"

"Because I want peace."

"Kay, there has to be another reason. Come on."

She closed her eyes and remained silent. Finally she turned to look at him. "I want revenge."


	15. Sahar

Chapter 14

(A/N- short chapter again)

_One hundred years ago…_

"Kay, why did you do this?" her father's voice demanded angrily. "Why did you save the planet you were meant to destroy?"

"Daddy, they were so peaceful. It is so nice here- quiet, lush… I couldn't destroy it!"

"I know, but you remotely steered the Massive away from the planet! That in it of itself is a crime!" he glared at her.

"But Daddy, if we become allies with these people, our technology would become twice as advanced and-"

"Kay! The Irkens do not need to have alliances! Slaves work well enough."

"But-"

"Kay, come to the Massive immediately. I'm sending you to an I.E.E."

"But I'm a-"

"Silence! Come now." The transmission broke.

Kay stood in silence until she heard a voice.

"Do you have to leave?"

She turned to see a teenaged boy- a Cornian- standing in the doorway. He had bright blue eyes and tanned skin from working outside. His messy hair was midnight black with a single silver streak, and he wore all black except for blue sleeves.

"I'm sorry, Sahar." Kay closed her eyes. "My father isn't happy with me."

"Come back, okay?" He moved over to her and hugged her tight. "I love you, Kay."

"I love you too. I will come back, promise." She and Sahar stood there for a moment in each other's arms, then with one final look at him, she teleported away to the Massive where she was instantly put in a locked room.

Kay was brought out a few days later by guards. She saw her dad and uncle standing, looking at Planet Corn. She instantly was filled with dread. "Uh, Daddy, shouldn't we be going to Judgementia?"

"We have time." He stated.

"We need to finish your job."

Kay's heart sunk. Quickly she programmed her teleported behind her back to get Sahar off the planet and to where she was, hoping that it would be a distraction enough for them to escape.

It worked. Almost.

Sahar appeared on the flight deck suddenly, causing alarm. He immediatelly saw her. "Kay!" she yelled, running and grabbing her wrist, pulling her away from the guards and out the door.

"STOP THEM!" Tallest Red ordered. "BRING BACK KAY AND KILL THE CORNIAN!"

Kay and Sahar hid in a small room. Kay instantly started programming the teleporter.

"What is going on?" Sahar asked her.

"They want to destroy your planet. I am teleporting the whole place to keep it safe." The coordinates went in and, with a rumble, the planet they saw through the window disappeared. Kay's teleporter beeped. "Its done. I have the new coordinates now, so lets go-"

Guards busted down the door to the room. Kay, in her shock, didn't get to work programing the teleport.

"Prepare to die, Cornian scum." The head guard said. "Invader Kay is scheduled for an I.E.E. tomorrow."

Sahar looked at Kay. She had told him about the I.E.E. only a week before. "No!" he yelled. "I won't let you kill her-"

"That is none of your concern." The guard pointed the gun and shot Sahar. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"No!" Kay knelt down by him and took his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"B- Bye, Kay…" She felt him squeeze slightly. "I- I love you, my little defective."

He went limp.

Kay was dragged away from Sahar's lifeless body, screaming Irken obscenities. By the time she calmed down a little, she was back in front of her father and uncle again.

"How dare you!" Kay yelled. "I hate you! I hate you both!"

Tallest Purple looked shocked, but Red only became more angry.

"Take her back to her room. We will teleport her down to the planet when we get there."

Kay sobbed all the way back to the room. Sahar was gone.


	16. The Epic End Part 1

Chapter 15

(A/N even shorter- I'm trying to make this last a little longer. There will probably be only two more chapters after this, so enjoy!)

Dib and Kay flew the shuttle silently up to a garbage chute and, once seeing the first few snacks drift out of the pods, they darted in.

"Dib, you know you can take a breath, right?" Kay whispered. "The PAK has made a bubble around your head full of air."

Dib breathed out, the hesitantly in. "Oh."

"I swear, for such a big head, you are so dumb sometimes." she rolled her eyes.

"My head's not big-"

Kay looked up and shushed him. "Wait here." She extended her PAK legs and peeked through a small grate. Above she saw an engine room with a single worker in it, and he looked Vortian. As it was an engine room, she doubted there were any cameras, but just in case she scanned the room.

"Camera found." A computer's voice said quietly. "Placing on auto loop."

Kay pried the grate off and lifted herself out. "Come on, Dib." She whispered back into the shaft.

"W- Who are-" The Vortian began.

"Inavder Kay, Member of the Resisty. Are you Drof-nats?"

"Yes I am. Lard Nar told me you would be coming. Follow me." He led her and Dib over to a panel on the wall. Pressing a hidden button, it revealed a small lift. "This will take you to a small, hopefully locked closet in the actual main deck. Now, this device…" He handed her a small robotic device that resembled a fly. "This will seek out only the PAKs of on- duty guards and temporarily de-activate them. Set this through a gap in the door before you do anything. After the robot does it's job, you have an hour to successfully bring down the Tallest. Good luck." he then handed each of them a Vortian weapon and sent them on their way.


	17. The Epic End Part 2

Chapter 16

(Okay, now I am going to make this one longer… I can't keep up Fall of the Tallest forever! Besides, you all waited so long for an update that I need to make it up to you! So here we go!)

"And there it goes…" Kay whispered as she sent the small robot under the door. The two had finally made it to the top, where they were looking through slats in the door of what was almost exactly like a Skool locker- minus the stench of decay and the pain of having been shoved inside.

But enough about Dib's childhood, lets move on to the task at hand.

Dib shifted uncomfortably, partly from the memories, and partly from the awkwardness of the situation. "So, how long until it starts working?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly they heard:

"Sirs! Incoming vessel!"

"What the- That's Tak's ship!" Purple's voice was heard. Kay balled her hands into fists. Dib decided not to tell her who exactly had informed Tak and him of her attempt to be captured.

There was a sound of something dropping, and based on the sound of liquid sloshing on the floor, one of them had apparently been drinking a soda.

"Message from the ship, sirs."

"Put it through." Red ordered.

Suddenly they heard Tak's voice ring out through the speakers.

"My Tallest, I have something to tell you. As we speak, all the snacks in your storage compartments are floating aimlessly in space."

There was a loud wail, probably from Purple, at hearing this news. Red's voice soon yelled out: "What? Why did you do this?"

"Because, we are tired of being hated." Zim's voice answered. "Defectives like us are constantly in danger of being killed. And we had enough. Besides, under you two, the once proud Irken race was becoming more hated than necessary- You broke at least six alliances and torched countless defenseless planets."

"Besides, none of the Invaders were operating at full capacity due to the snack shortage. You two hogged it all." Tak glared at them. "We have sided with the Resisty to-"

"That's still a stoopid name." Purple remarked.

There was the sound of a sigh, then Tak continued. "We have sided with the Resisty to overthrow you and place a more suitable leader in your stead."

"Who?"

Dib nudged his friend. "Is this our cue?"

Kay peeked out the slats, then moved back into the shadows and shook her head. "They are all awake. We can't go out until the Tallest are the only ones standing."

"That's not important. You will know soon."

Red growled. "Destroy them! Fire… something at them! Now! Do it!"

Silence.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

There was a loud thud, followed by a chorus of snoring.

"That's our cue." Kay grabbed the handle and they burst out, stepping over the guard that had collided with the floor. "Hey everyone!" Kay said, waving her weapon in the air. "How's it going?"


	18. The Epic End Part 3

Chapter 17

(This is going longer than I expected… oh well, we are nearing the end. In fact, there is only one chapter left after this one! But don't worry, fans- The story won't end when the fan-novel does! ;) You'll see.)

"Hi Daddy." Kay smirked. "I guess I'm who everyone is waiting for, huh?" She walked up to the handrail and leaned over them. "Oh look, it's uncle Red too! How nice! Having fun with my friends? Well… friend and Uncle Zim I guess…"

"Kay!" There was a slight tone of happiness in Purple's voice, which made Kay frown a bit. She pointed her weapon at him.

"Shut up." She told the Tallest. "Now, question, do you remember the last time I stood in this ship? Hmm?"

Purple and Red looked down at the floor.

Kay grabbed Dib's arm and yanked him over. "Remind you of someone?"

Purple looked up, confused.

Kay sighed and activated the disguise of Dib, generating a hologram of his human form. She smiled, hearing her father gasp. "Glad to se you remembered. How touching." She glared at them again, hate in her eyes. "You want to know why I ran off? Because it was fun. It made me feel like Sahar was still alive, and I could pretend sometimes that he and I were sneaking out of his village to go hunt for the ghosts haunting the nearby woods. It made me happy. But then I would remember he was dead, and that you had him killed."

Dib stared at his friend, surprised at the level of rage she was showing. He had never seen her this angry- well, aside from on the memory chip. He also made a silent note to ask her who Sahar was.

"He was interfering with Irken business-" Red began, but Kay cut him off.

"He was saving my life! He was innocent! You didn't have to kill him!" She was raging now. She raised her weapon. "You deserve his fate-" she stopped, staring at them. Even though she knew her Emotion suppressor was no longer working, she suddenly felt like it was. Her hand started to shake a bit, but she kept it locked onto her dad.

"Wait! Kay!" Dib came up to her. "Don't kill Purple- he was the one who told Tak and I about you trying to be captured again."

Kay put the weapon at her side. "What?"

Red glared at Purple. "How dare you! I knew it, Father should never have let you live! Having someone as defective as Zim related to us is bad enough, but I thought you were doing better at hiding it!"

"Wait- Big brother, you are defective too?" Zim's eyes were wide. "Why did father not tell MEEEEE?"

"Because he didn't trust you with the knowledge- you are WAY to unstable." Purple told him.

"So are you, obviously." Red reached for a nearby gun, but Kay raised her Vortian weapon again and shot, barely hitting his hand. He yowled in pain and brought his hand back.

"It's over!" Kay announced. "Step down now, Red, or I will shoot you."

"What about him?" Red pointed at his brother. Purple backed away from him.

"I step down to allow my daughter to rule as my Tallest." He bowed his head respectfully.

Red panicked for a moment, then relented. And when the guards came too, Red was arrested and taken to a cell, while Purple stayed up with Kay and Dib.

Kay stared at her father for a moment, then dropped her weapon to the floor and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy!"

"Sweetie! I am so sorry for all this- I thought the control brains would let you live. And about Sahar, I specifically ordered the guards not to kill either of you. They were acting under your uncles order alone. I am so, so very sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course daddy!" Kay told him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you forever."

Dib smiled. "Well, uh, I guess I can call you 'My Tallest', huh?"

Kay let go of Purple and turned around to hug Dib. "Oh, don't be silly. Doesn't your big head understand?"

"My head isn't- oh, I give up. Understand what?"

"I want you to be the Tallest as well. If it's okay with you, of course. And if it's allowed…" She glanced at her father. "He IS a Hyuuuman…"

Purple facepalmed. "You and your alien friends… Well, I guess so."

"And would you want to?" She asked Dib.

He seemed a bit hesitant. "Can I ever return to Earth?"

"Of course!"

Dib smiled and hugged her tightly. "Then yes. I will stay."

Tak, still watching from the screen, sighed. "Aw… how sweet."

Zim was silent.

Tak turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"N- Nothng…" He looked away, blushing slightly.

"That's not very convincing."

"Well… I…"

"Yes, Zim?"

Zim said nothing, he just leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He turned so red, he didn't look Irken anymore. Tak only laughed and blushed a bit as well.


	19. The End or is it?

Chapter 18

_10 years later…_

"My Tallest! Welcome back!" Tak said, opening her door and bowing. "Please, come in!"

Dib walked in, older with a smaller head, and a longer scythe shape in his hair. He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Hello Tak. How are you?"

"Fine. The kids are out of control though…" As she said this two young smeets- Tim and Zak- Ran laughing down the stairs to hug Dib. "Uncle Dibby!" they cried.

He chuckled and picked them up. "Hey guys!"

"Is aunt Kay here?" Tim asked, blinking his big blue eyes.

"Yup! I'm here!" Kay walked in, followed by a little blue-eyed smeet girl in a black dress and a human-like boy wearing a black PAK, a black trench coat, and a purple shirt. Zak jumped down and ran to hug the girl, while the little human looking one just glared at them all and pouted.

"Kib, say hi to your cousins." Kay scolded.

Kib only huffed and turned away.

"Sorry." She apologized to Tak. "He seems to have taken up a dislike for many people in our family- unfortunately more for his fater and sister. Poor Day… he is so mean to her… She is such a sweetheart."

Day was showing Zak and Tim her doll- the little rag doll Kay had had as a smeet. Tak watched this and smiled.

"Are we going?" Zim walked out of the back room. "That FILTHY planet of snacking and filth won't wait for us!"

"Foodcourtia?" Day asked, eyes wide. "Da mean guy at da flavor monster scares me."

"He scares me too…" Zim told her, suddenly looking nervous. But then he smiled. "Well, lets go!"

They all left, happy and laughing. All except Kib, whose little mind was hard at work…

(DUNDUNDUN! The end! XD not really… just for now! There will be a sequel though, so check back with me soon! Bye!)


End file.
